


Slytherin Customs

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Slytherin customs are worth practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Customs

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #9: [The North Pole](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/northpole_zpsfa4ba191.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Slytherin Customs

~

Neville had been working for about ten minutes when the door to the cold greenhouse opened. Busy with what he was doing, he didn’t glance up, so it wasn’t until he heard someone say, “Salazar! It’s colder than the North Pole in here!” that he knew who had come to visit. He smiled to himself.

“Professor Zabini,” he said as he carefully trimmed the excess leaves off a plant. “How can I help you today?” 

Zabini approached. When he got to Neville’s station, he was hugging himself exaggeratedly. “Do you have to keep it this cold in here?” 

Neville looked up at him. The frown on Zabini’s handsome face didn’t make him one whit less appealing. Neville smiled. “Yes, I do, actually. All of the plants in here thrive in cold temperatures, and they yield needed ingredients in critical potions. We used to rely on harvesting them from the wild, but that was dangerous, so the Headmistress allowed me to put in this cold greenhouse.”

Zabini smirked. “Well then that’s a misnomer, don’t you think? This place should be called an ice house. Or maybe a white house instead of a green one.” 

Neville chuckled. “A case could be made for that,” he agreed. “Anyway, was there something specific you needed?” 

Zabini leaned his hip against the worktable. “The staff Christmas party is approaching.” 

Neville’s heart sped up. “That it is,” he said, hoping he sounded casual. 

“The Headmistress says we’re meant to bring someone, so--” Zabini laid a hand on Neville’s arm. “I was hoping you’d attend with me. That is, if you’ve no one else with which to go.” 

Neville cleared his throat. “I don’t, actually,” he said. “And that could be fun.” 

Zabini sighed. “Thank Merlin.” 

Neville smiled. “Were you worried I’d say no?” 

“A bit.” Zabini hummed. “Asking people out directly is a very Gryffindor thing to do. I’m not accustomed to it.”

Neville laughed. “How do Slytherins ask people out, then?” 

Zabini leaned in. “We seduce them until they can’t say no,” he murmured, his eyes flicking from Neville’s eyes to his mouth. “But since I didn’t know how you’d react to that, and you do have access to a certain very large sword, I decided to go with the straightforward approach.”

Neville licked his lips. “Good choice.” 

“It seems to have been, yes.” Zabini smiled. “Just one thing left to do now.” 

“Oh?” Neville’s hands were trembling, so he put down his implements. 

“Yes,” Zabini whispered. “We should seal our deal with a kiss.” 

Neville’s lips parted under the pressure of Zabini’s mouth, and by the time they separated, both were breathing hard, and Neville could barely remember his name. “Another Slytherin custom?” he gasped. 

Reaching up, Zabini cupped Neville’s jaw with his hand, running his thumb over Neville’s bottom lip. “No. That one’s my own.” He smiled. “And I look forward to introducing you to the rest of them. So, shall I pick you up at six in your quarters?” 

Neville nodded. It looked like the staff party was going to prove a fun evening. “It’s a date.” 

~


End file.
